Facing His Past
by bflyangel
Summary: Draco's been abused all his life. Now he's left alone, depressed and scared. Will his newly discovered godfather, Snape, be able to help him? no slash, no romance, just friendships
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing except the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's note:**  My other story is on hiatus mainly because I have had writers' block for a few months now. However, ideas are beginning to come to my head so I may update it soon. 

**Warning:** This story will have a lot of depression, beatings etc. Though there will be a rape in a couple of places, I have NO intention of writing a rape scene so rest easy. The main point of the rapes is to explore the aftereffects on our main character and the people around him. If you have a problem with this, then DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I am not responsible for your reaction and I will not tolerate reviews telling me I suck because I have written this. If you have criticism, please make sure it will help me make the story better. In other words, make it constructive criticism, not hurtful criticism.

**~~Prologue~~**

Every bone in his body ached. A few were broken that he knew. He was cold and wet. He was getting sick as well. His head hurt from being thrown into a wall repeatedly. Everything in his body hurt so badly, the results of his "father" and his anger. His father had been angry all summer mainly because Potter had freed him of one of the house-elves and had prevented the Chamber of Secrets from 'cleaning out' Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had never agreed with his father's views no matter how much he had acted like it.  His father knew that and somehow in the following years he had become his father's outlet for his anger. He was often beaten often whenever he was home and sometimes he was called home just to be a punching bag.

            His father. Lord knew where Lucius Malfoy was. After this last beating, he had thrown the boy into a cell in the basement of the Malfoy mansion and had left. Something told Draco that his father was not coming back ever. He had no idea where his mother was. She tended to ignore the beatings and late night screams. She had never come to comfort him or to tend the wounds. Only the house-elves had and now that his main source of comfort, Dobby, was gone, Draco felt that he had no one.

            His thoughts were interrupted immediately when the door to his cell opened and a figure in dark robes walked in. The boy heard an audible gasp as he tried to curl further into the shadows and make himself invisible. To his surprise though, the figure bent down and gently pushed his hair back. The stranger spoke soothingly to him and wrapped the prisoner in one of his robes before gently picked him up and walked briskly out of the cell.

TBC…


	2. Beaten Pretty Badly

**AN/Warning/Disclaimer: **same as in the prologue

**~~Chapter 1~~**

**Beaten Pretty Badly**

            Professor Severus Snape hurried to the hospital wing of Hogwarts School or Wizardry, a precious bundle wrapped in his traveling cloak in his arms.

            "Poppy!" he called as he gently laid his bundle on a bed. "We need you now!"

            "Severus, what on earth are you shouting about?" Madame Pomfrey said, hurrying to the Potions teacher's side. She gasped as Snape pulled back the cloak revealing a very injured, very pale Draco Malfoy. He had passed out moments after Snape had scooped him up.

            The thirteen-year-old Slytherin was obviously very ill and beaten very badly. His face was almost white with dark circles under his eyes. There was a long gash on his forehead along with three long cuts on his cheek. His right arm was at an odd angle and his left arm was bleeding profusely. His left ankle was swelling and turning purple. His breathing was slightly labored and there were several gashes and cuts in the boy's robes, all bleeding.

            "Good Merlin, what happened to him?" the nurse whispered. She immediately began examining Draco, gasping every once in awhile. Snape sat silently in a chair beside the bed, worried for not just for his favorite student but for his godson as well, a fact that Draco did not know. He jumped when he felt an old hand on his shoulder. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Stood silently beside him observing Draco.

            "How is young Mr. Malfoy?" the Headmaster asked.

            Madame Pomfrey looked up with tears in her eyes. "He's been beaten pretty badly and he's very sick. I can heal the majority of the smaller wounds but many of the larger ones are infected and will have to heal the slow as well as his wrist and ankle. He running a pretty high fever and it looks like he has eaten in weeks." She paused, gently pushing back the unconscious boy's white-blonde hair off his face. "He was raped, Albus, and from the looks of it, he has spent at least two weeks someplace small, dark, and wet."

            Dumbledore nodded and said softly, "Do what you can Poppy. The best we can do is make him comfortable and hope he enough will to live. Severus, may I talk to you a moment?"

            Snape nodded and the two headed to the Headmaster's office, neither talking. Once in the headmaster's office, Dumbledore fixed two cups of tea before sitting behind his desk while Snape slid into a seat in from of the desk. He had a faraway look on his face, completely lost in thought and sighed.

            "How could they do that to him? How could someone hurt their own child so badly and then just leave him to die?"

            "Severus, Draco was not the only victim. Narcissa Malfoy was found dead last night. It would appear Lucius is tying up the loose ends before he returns to Voldemort's side." Dumbledore paused before fixing his glaze on the Potions Master. "Severus, Draco now has no where to go; no one to turn to. Perhaps, it is time to tell the boy the reason you have been keeping such a careful eye on him these past two years."

            Snape looked at his mentor and nodded resignedly. He knew the time had come. For too many years, Draco had no one to turn to and now more than ever he needed someone. He needed his godfather and it was time to tell him that he had one. However, Draco would need to be awake first and for now they would let him rest. 


	3. Awake and Information

AN: Please review and let me know I'm doing a good job or at least that someone's reading. Also I'm opening a website to host my fanfiction should Fanfiction.net malfunction again. All updates will be the same and if FF.Net goes down again then check my website for updates.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**~~Chapter 2~~**

**Awake and Information**

            Draco slept for three days, giving Madame Pomfrey some more time to heal more cuts. However, many cuts would have to heal the slow way. His fever dropped to a less alarming 102*F. The nurse had to add two more blankets because Draco was frequently shivering as if cold though he burned with fever, and was often curled into a ball to get warmer.

            Snape was often found sitting beside the student, usually reading or offering the ill boy comfort when nightmares appeared or he grew restless. Draco seemed to calm with these comforts with his mentor nearby and usually slept soundly when Snape was near.

            Midway through the fourth day, Draco began to awaken. Snape was, as usual, reading beside the boy's bed when Draco first opened his eyes. He reached his bandaged right hand to his eyes to wipe away the sleep. He groaned as the rough fabric of the brace hurt his eyes worse. Gently, Snape pulled Draco's hand away from his eyes. The teenager visibly tensed and forced his eyes opened.

            "Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," the professor said, his tone quiet and reassuring.

            Draco smiled painfully and forced himself into a sitting position before cradling his broken wrist close to his stomach. He eyed his mentor warily.

            "P-p-professor, where an I? W-w-what happened?" His voice was hoarse and shook.

            Snape frowned, worried. "Do you- what do you remember, Draco?"

            The ill boy looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to put pieces together through the haze that clouded his mind. "I remember pain, a-and being cold, I threw up. That's all. I-I can't remember anything else?"

            Snape nodded. "Draco, you are at Hogwarts. One of your house-elves came to alert Professor Dumbledore after they were certain that your parents had vanished and were not coming back. It appears that after Lucius beat you, he put very strong magic on your…cell and they couldn't open it to help you," Snape paused, looking at Draco who had gone even paler and was shaking. "Draco?"

            "I-I remember. He beat me after I refused to join the Death Eaters a-an-and h-he…" Draco trailed off, close to tears. "Then he threw me in that cell and t-then I heard him laughing and then nothing."

            Snape nodded and sighed. "Professor Dumbledore sent me to retrieve you and I brought you here." He paused. "There's one more thing, Draco. After we brought you here, some Aurors found your mother's body. Apparently, your father doesn't want company."

            Draco focused his eyes on his teacher. "H-how long have I been here?" He didn't want to think about what his teacher had just told him.

            "Three days," Snape answered soothingly. "Madame Pomfrey managed to heal a lot of your wounds but some she could not including your wrist due to your fever." He motioned to the arm the younger boy still cradled. Draco looked down, just now noticing that his arm was in a brace. He slumped exhaustedly back to his pillows, closing his eyes.

            "I'm sorry, Draco. I know this is a lot to take in."

            "I don't feel so good," was all Draco could mutter.

            "Hmm, I'm not surprised," Snape said putting a hand to the boy's hot forehead. "You were, unfortunately in that cell for two weeks before the house-elves decided it was safe to retrieve you. You were cold, wet, and shaking badly when I found you. Your wounds were badly infected which is why Madame Pomfrey couldn't heal you completely. You been pretty ill."

            Silence came over the room as Draco thought over what Snape had just told him. His mother was dead, his father missing. He had no home, no family. Although, it wasn't like his family had been loving or caring but they had still been his family. His mother often ignored him and his father abused him, Unwillingly, tears came to Draco's eyes and he closed them tightly. He heard the clinking of bottle hitting glass.

            "Draco?" Professor Snape spoke gently. "Here take this. It will help you sleep."

            Draco opened his eyes and took the Dreamless Sleep Potion. He was asleep within moments.

TBC…


	4. A Godfather

**AN: **I want to thank my three wonderful reviewers for letting me know that someone's reading and that they like it. I really, really appreciate it. Just a quick reminder/assurance. This will NOT be slash. It's going to focus on the parental relationship between Snape and Draco (you know, father and son). So please review and look for another chapter tonight.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**~~Chapter 3~~**

A Godfather 

            Late that night, Draco opened his eyes sleepily. He looked around and realized that he was alone in the hospital wing. He could hear Madame Pomfrey in her office and Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen. Shivering, Draco pulled the blankets closer to him. He felt sick and in pain and hot and cold all at the same time.

            He was glad to be alone, so he could have the peace and quiet to think. He had so many questions and almost no answers. The main question was where was he going to stay? What would happen to him now? He had no home, no family, and no money. Tears filled his eyes and he rubbed at his eyes. He was alone now, abandoned. His parents had never been warm, caring parents but the house elves had taken care of him. When his father had beaten him, they had cleaned and bandaged his wounds and helped make him comfortable. When he had been ill, they had given him medicine and kept him cool. His father had liked to starve him and lock him in his room and the elves, Linky and Winkle, made sure he had food. They had cared about him and now were probably free and as far away from here as possible.

            The tears began to fall from Draco's body shook as the sobs wracked his weak body. He felt so alone and dirty. No one would want him; he was so dirty and disgusting. He was tainted and damaged. He buried his head in his pillow, sobbing now uncontrollably. He was crying so hard that he was unaware when a strong pair of arms scoped him up. He buried his head into the stranger's cloak. The cloaks smelled of herbs and potions. Draco felt oddly comforted as the unknown person rocked him back forth, whispering gentle and soothing words of comfort. 

            He cried for a good 45 minutes before the tears began to subside. Even through the tears stopped, he clung to his comforter, refusing to let go of the feeling of safety he had acquired. The figure held him tightly, seemingly understanding his need for contact and comfort. Finally, exhausted, Draco relinquished his hold and the stranger laid him down.

            "Are you okay?" Snape asked gently.

            Draco nodded. He was quiet for a moment before asking, "Professor, what's gonna happen to me?"

            Snape hesitated, searching for the right way to say it. "For the time being, you will remain here with the professors until school starts. In the meantime, guardianship will be transferred to your godfather."

            The confusion showed clearly on the boy's face. "But I don't have a godfather."

            Snape sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Actually, you do. After you were born and Lucius became heavily involved with the Dark Lord, your mother, as cold and uncaring as she was, thought that even for tradition's sake you should have a godfather. That way should something happen to them, they wouldn't seem as cold and heartless as they really were." Snape paused before taking a deep breath. "I'm your godfather, Draco."

            Draco stared at Snape unsure of what to say or do. "Wh-wh-why was I never told?"

            "Your father was afraid that if you knew, then you would come to me when he tried to mold you into being perfect and that you wouldn't be as easy to manipulate. I knew what he was doing to you but I couldn't say anything because I knew he would think you told me and kill you. That's why I sent Linky and Winkle to watch over you. I told him they were a gift to watch you when he didn't want to."

            Draco laid back. There were so many thoughts running through his head that he began to get dizzy. He had a godfather… the elves were there to take care of him…Snape knew everything. The potions master looked on worriedly as Draco paled and began to turn green. Too many thoughts floating in his head and the room was beginning to swim. Snape quickly summoned a bucket in time to catch Draco's vomit as the young boy threw up. Silently, he rubbed Draco's back and when he was finished, Snape handed him a potion to settle his stomach. Then he cleaned his godson with a flick of his wand as Draco groaned exhaustedly and closed his eyes.

            "Get some rest, Draco," Snape said gently, pulling the blankets up around the trembling boy. "I know you've been through a lot."

            Draco nodded and within seconds was sound asleep with Snape sitting beside him.

TBC…


	5. Professors' Conversation

**AN: **Short chapter I know but unfortunately all the boring chapters contain the info needed for the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy it and more will be up within the next couple of days.

**~~Chapter 4~~**

**Professors' Conversation**

            When Draco next awoke, he felt even worse than before. His head pounded as if someone was beating it with a sledgehammer. His throat felt closed and tight, and his eyes ached when even the dimmest of light touched them. He sighed in relief when someone placed a cool damp cloth over his eyes and a cool hand touched his forehead. Then he heard the voices of Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey speak quietly around him. 

            "His fever has shot up again," the nurse said gently. "But other than that, he's doing quite well. Most of his wounds have healed. The only wound that needs time to heal is his broken arm. Unfortunately, I am unable to heal it magically due to his illness. The potion could only make his illness worse."

            "He still has along way to go though to heal mentally," Snape spoke gently from Draco's left side. "Perhaps, we told him too much too soon."

            "Perhaps, Severus, but he need to know," Professor Dumbledore said. "I'm sure he had a lot of questions that needed to be answered. He needed the reassurance that he wasn't alone in the world." There was a pause of silence. "School will start next week and maybe Mr. Malfoy will feel better surrounded by friends and a sense of routine."

            "I'm not so sure, Headmaster. Are the Slytherin dorms really safe for Draco? I personally wouldn't be surprise if Lucius has a price on Draco's head. Word will have no doubt spread about his turnaround," Snape said, worry evident in his voice.

            "Maybe a extra room with his godfather will help him should he need it," Dumbledore said.

            "Of course. I have a spare room across from mine that I already have furnished with a bed and desk. He will be able to decorate it as he pleases." Snape paused, thinking. "Albus, if the Slytherin dorms are as unkind as I suspect they will be, will Draco be able to stay with me?"

            Draco sighed quietly and shifted slightly, no longer listening to the professors' conversation. He felt like such a burden, a waste of the professors' time and energy, He wanted nothing more that to die. The professor apparently finished because he heard the rustle of robes as Dumbledore vanished and a door shut as Madame Pomfrey went into her office. A gently hand felt his heated forehead and Draco knew it was Snape from the smell of herbs and potions on the hand.

            Draco turned his head toward the cool hand and groaned. "Relax, Draco. Everything's going to be okay."

            "Professor, what's going on?" Draco croaked.

            "You started running a higher fever last night after our conversation." He paused. "Draco, how would you feel about having a room in my quarters in case you don't want to be in the dorms."

            Draco thought for a moment before nodding. Like Snape, he had a feeling that the Slytherin dorms would not be welcoming him with open arms. It would be nice to have a room to hide away in.

            "Okay. You can set it up as you like when you have a chance. Until then, you need to rest and relax. You still need to rest and recover from this illness and your arm. Sleep well."

             He heard Snape move toward the door and he called out, "Professor, wait! Can you stay here while I fall asleep? Please." He added in a barely audible voice. "I-I don't w-want to be alone."

            Snape smiled slightly and moved back toward the bed. Uncertainly, Snape reached for the boy's uninjured hand. His godson held his hand tightly as he fell asleep, feeling at peace."

TBC…


	6. School Begins

**AN:** I have several more chapters written and will be uploading them as soon as I can. Just a quick reminder none of this in my story will be slash. It will explore the closeness of friendships to the point where the friends become family and father/son relationships but nothing will be slash. Oh and the chapters will be getting longer.

**~~Chapter 5~~**

**School Begins**

            A week later, Draco was released from the hospital wing; just in time for the new school term to begin. While Draco had laid in the hospital wing recovering from the flu and his injuries, Snape had gone to Diagon Alley and bought the third year's schoolbooks and other materials. His trunk along with the remainder of his possessions  had been sent from Malfoy Manor after the Ministry of Magic was done examining it for clues on Lucius' whereabouts. Snape had also made a habit of spending time with Draco trying to help him feel more at ease and the other teachers visited as well to see how he was. The changes in Draco were noticeable. Gone were the infamous Malfoy sneer and arrogant attitude. In it's place was a shy young boy who was afraid to look anyone in the eye and tended to flinch whenever a teacher or Madame Pomfrey came close. It was instinct brought on by years of abuse by his father.

            Draco feared the start of the term. Something told him that his schoolmates knew about his father and what had happened. The night before everyone was due to arrive, he laid awake in his dormitory with several different horrible scenarios running through his head. He finally managed to a few hours sleep toward 4 o'clock in the morning. When he awoke late in the morning, he realized he had missed breakfast and the Hogwarts Express was probably on it's way. He quickly dressed and walked out of the dorms. All his bandages had been removed but Madame Pomfrey had given him the brace for his wrist to keep incase his wrist started to hurt as it was still tender. He stepped into the hallway to see Snape headed toward him.

            "Good. I'm glad to see your up," the Potions Master said. "You missed breakfast. I was worried."

            There was silence and Draco nodded, unable to look at his godfather in the eye.

            "Draco, what's wrong?" Snape said gently.

            There was another moment of silence before Draco asked in a whisper. "They know, don't they? About my father and what he did?" He looked fearfully at Snape.

            "Yes, Draco, I'm afraid they do," Snape said gently. "Your family was one of the most prominent in the wizarding world. There was no stopping the_ Daily Prophet _from finding out what happened. I'm so sorry, Draco. Your classmates will more than likely know."

            Draco nodded. He had been expecting that but he couldn't stop the wave of terror that overcame him.

            "Oh, the reason I wanted to find you was to offer you a place to stay. I have no doubt in my mind that your house will have heard of your father's true intentions." Snape feared the Slytherin house was going to hurt his godson in some way. He knew most of their parents were Death Eaters and with Draco not only escaping his father but any intentions of turning him into a Death Eater, the children of the Slytherin house would not be happy at all with their former leader. "There is an extra room in my quarters that I want you to feel free to use at anytime." He paused and knelt beside Draco so he was eye-level with the scared child. "Draco, I know this is going to be a hard year for you but I want you to know that I will be here for you anytime you want or need to talk. My quarters are now also yours whenever you need them. This room will be yours and only yours, okay?"

            Draco nodded and Snape smiled toward the boy as he stood up. "Now I have something for you that I though you would like." He handed the boy a thick book on Potions, a subject that Draco adored and flourished in.

            Draco took the book and smiled as Snape left to prepare for the arrival of the students. Draco walked outside and sat under a tree near the lake. He settled against the tree and began to read in the peace and quiet of the beautiful late summer day.

***                      *                      ***

            Later that night, the students of Hogwarts arrived and Draco slipped into the hustle of students heading into the Great Hall unnoticed. He sat at the end of the Slytherin table and he was left alone as all the Slytherins purposely ignored him. Everyone quickly settled and the sorting began. Draco watched with no interest as the scared first years were sorted into the four different. Though his own house ignored him, the other houses noticed the isolated and quiet Slytherin.

            "He looks so lonely," Hermione Granger said to her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter as they ate dinner at the Gryffindor table.

            "So? He deserves it, Hermione," Ron said. "He wasn't exactly the nicest person to us, the horrible git."

            "Ron's right. He's finally getting what he deserves. Let him see how it feels to be alone," Harry said, glancing at the blonde-haired boy picking at his food. He felt a little sympathy for the boy who finally knew what is was like to be unloved and unwanted.

            Dinner was over quickly and the students headed to their dorms. Draco was walking quietly his eyes glued to the ground when a leg tripped him and he landed hard on his injured wrist when he put his hands in front of him to break his fall. Unbidden, tears filled his eyes as the students in the corrider began laughing. He quickly got up, wincing as his arm started throbbing even more, and hurried to his dorms. He didn't notice his godfather watching silently behind the crowd nor did he notice that Harry and Hermione weren't laughing and trying to stop Ron was laughing so hard he was doubled over.

            "It's not that funny, Ron," Hermione said sternly. Ron simply threw her a look and the three continued to their dorm rooms.

            Draco ran through the hallways until he was at the entrance to the Slytherin dormitory. He quickly said the password and hurried to his room. Still fighting the tears, he got ready for bed, grabbed his brace for his wrist and was climbing into bed when he heard the rest of the third year Slytherins climb the stairs to the dorms. He pulled the dark green hangings over his bed closed and put a silencing spell around his bed. He had no desire for them to hear him nor did he have any desire to hear what they would say to him.

            As his dormmates went to bed, Draco looked at his wrist and winced. His wrist was swelling and turning purple. He slipped the brace on and slowly fastened it. The tears began to fall as he laid down and curled around his pillow. Soon, the tears quickened and he was sobbing heartbreaking sobs that hurt his chest and prevented from breathing deeply but he couldn't stop. He was crying so hard that he never heard the curtains being pulled back. Snape gathered his upset godson and Draco buried his head into his godfather's robes, stifling his sobs. Wordlessly, Snape levitated Draco's books and other belonging into his trunk, then levitated the trunk to follow him as he carried the still sobbing child to his own quarters.

TBC…


End file.
